A Sibling's Love
by TheWickedess
Summary: Temari really does love her brother. OneShot, NO INCEST.


**Title:** A Sibling's Love  
**Chapter:** 1 of 1  
**Author:** TheWickedess

**LJ:** TheWickedess

**Wordcount:**  
**Pairing: **NONE

**Rating:**PG

**Main Characters: **Gaara, Temari,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you see. The thoughts probably aren't even original.

**Warnings:**Post Chuuin Tournament  
**Summary:** Temari really does love her brother.

**Authors Notes: **My Naruto story, first one ever. Though I am a hardcore slasher, I have decided to wait to slash people until after I finish all 28 manga volumes. I have them, I haven't finished reading them. I am on Volume 22. One day I shall be a Garra/Naruto and Naruto/Sasuke slasher—but for now…I am going to stick to what ever this is.

**1 of 1**

"I'm sorry."

Those were words I never would have expected to come out of his mouth. 'I hate you, I will kill you, get in my way and I will kill you,' yes. Those, those were frequent and I had gotten used to them. I had gotten used to him not saying a damn thing, just observing with those eyes.

Those eyes that made you shiver in fear as soon as they were turned upon you. Those eyes that if you looked into them, made you feel as if your soul was being raped, being torn inside out, just by his eyes.

Those eyes that I have looked into every day of his life. As we got older, they began to harden. Hiding their true feelings behind a layer of sand—but if you looked close enough it was still there. That feeling of deep loneliness that only those infused with a demon could understand. He had been exiled his whole life for something he didn't even ask for.

He didn't ask to be this way, he didn't ask to have a demon living inside of him—he was cursed with it. I remember when we were younger—all he wanted to do was to have friends, play with them, to be normal. But one day when he was six—it just changed. Gone was the boy I knew that was starved for attention and love, replaced by the bloodthirsty monster that everyone knows now.

Many a times I have tried to ask him, what happened that day but he will just look at me with those kohl aligned eyes, much like he is doing now, and the words will get lost in my throat.

However, the look in his eyes now is different. He seems _reflective_ which is a look that I have never seen on his face. He notices me staring and the fear wells up inside of me just like it used to, but the murderous look on his face is not there.

"It was the night Yashamaru died," he said softly and I look at him shocked. I look up at Kankuro who is walking ahead of us. He didn't even notice that Garra had spoken.

I look at him again and he has this slightly amused look on his face now at the look on my face. What did that battle do to him? What did that loudmouthed brat Naruto say to him? He is taking my silence the wrong way; I can tell by the way the sands flare up around him.

He thinks I am ignoring him.

"I remember," I confirm just as softly. I do not want Kankuro to overhear. To him Garra has always been a burden, he said the sooner we get back to the village the sooner Garra is out of our hands, but I disagree. He will never be out of our hands, like it or not he is our brother and we are stuck with him. "He was killed on a mission." I stated and Garra laughed.

He actually laughed, but it was not the type of laugh I wished to hear him do. It was a hallow laugh, filled with pain and anguish. The laugh makes me shiver. Kankuro looks back at us oddly, but then shrugs it off and begins to pace through the sand faster. He just believes it is Garra gone of the deep end, and I can't say I disagree.

"His mission, was to kill me," he stated his voice thick with hatred and I look into his eyes again. They were the eyes that I was used too, and even though they scared me half to death it gave me comfort. This new Garra unnerved me something awful.

It takes a moment for this new revelation to sink into my skull. "To—to kill you?" I splutter and he looks at me oddly. Yashamaru was the only one that treated him halfway decent back then. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he loved him.

"He was my first blood," he said wistfully as he looked up at the sky and I stare at him my mouth open catching sand, bugs, and whatever else the breeze blew my way. He was six years old. Six years old when he killed his first person, because they had been assigned to kill him first. Where was I?

"Who?" I ask and am almost afraid of the answer.

"Kazekage," he said shortly and I almost gasp. Father, his father, my father, our father had tried to assassinate him at six years old. Where was I?

"Father," I breathe and he looks at me coldly.

"Your father, Kankuro's father, not mine—**never** mine," he puts so much venom into his words that I flinch. "I belong to the sand," he said in a final tone and I knew this conversation was over.

I wish I could say something that would take the pain away. I wish I could contradict what he was saying but I couldn't. He was right. Father never paid any attention to him unless he wanted him to do something, to kill somebody.

As he ignores me I wonder why I even care. He is just a tool, The Shukaku in human form. I care about him because he's my brother, I tell myself trying to force away the voices in my mind and they retreat for a moment. But then one particularly stubborn voice whispers something in my ear and it doesn't leave me alone…

'_Are you sure?'_

**-OoOoOoO-**

It's midnight and I can't sleep. We have made camp on our way to The Village, but I can't sleep. I step out of my tent and there he is, perched on a rock just watching the moon. He looks quite ominous, and I don't know why I do it, but I do.

I walk up behind him and jump myself onto the rock. I drop down in a crouch similar to his and he looks at me oddly. We stay there silent for a bout fifteen minutes until I speak. I don't know why, I blame it on the silence that makes me bold.

"I never blamed you, you know," I say softly, and I cannot believe the words that are coming out of my mouth. "For mother, for the deaths for anything—it wasn't your fault,"

He's just staring at him his eyebrows furrowed and I get afraid again. What is he thinking?

"You never asked for any of this, you were burdened with it. As a child it must have been murder for you—" I know that I did not just use the word murder. Do I have a death wish? "People telling you that you murdered your mother—but that wasn't true. It was the Shukaku and—and" who else? "Father, father was the one that did that and she did not want it. It was completely not your fault. And then for you to have an attempted assassinate by the person that cared for you most—" I am rambling now but the look in his eyes is frightening. The silver of the full moon glinting on the black kohl around his eyes. "And I'm sorry Garra please don't kill me," I nearly sob the last sentence and I flinch at the sound of my own voice. I open my mouth to continue but I find it filled with sand. While I was going through my breakdown he had wrapped me in the Desert Coffin.

"What—" He asks me thickly and I can tell it is taking all of his concentration not to kill me at that exact moment. "Exactly are you trying to say?"

What am I trying to say? "I'm sorry," I blurt out and mentally sighed. Might as well come out with the truth. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for being such a crummy big sister to the person that needed me most, when you needed me most. I'm sorry for being like everyone else and ignoring you but I was afraid. I was afraid of being treated like you did so I stayed away from you. Garra, I am so sorry,"

I can feel the sand of the Desert Coffin begin to loosen on me, and it as if I have lost all control over my own mind and body. Before he decides to put it back I blurt out the last part. "I love you Garra!"

I launch myself at him and the sand reacts. I have my arms wrapped around the sand and I am hugging it tight, even though it doesn't have a speck of Garra inside of it I don't care. My tears are wetting the sand as it slides from beneath my fingers. I can see Garra is clutching his head in pain over what I just said.

"L—love?" He asks foreignly and I feel all the fear I had for him leave my body at once.

"Yes love," I said softly and I wrapped my arms around myself. It was suddenly cold outside, here in front of the moon. "I have always loved you Garra. You were my baby brother, not the Shukaku, flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood. And if you belong to the sand then we belong to the sand together," I don't know what the hell I am doing but I pull my kunai out of it's place in my at my wrist and I slit my hand, making sure that the blood falls on Garra's sand.

Everything happens so quickly I am not exactly sure what happens at all. I just know Garra is looking at me with a shocked expression on his face and his sand beings to writhe as it absorbs every drop of blood I let fall.

Garra looks at his sand, and then looks at me. He clutches his head in pain and then looks at me with a horrified expression.

"She wants more," he whispered and quick as a scorpion I am trapped. In Desert Graveyard. I have seen it happen so many times, and finally now I am a victim of it. However, something was wrong. I should be dead by now. It usually happens in such a snap that the person doesn't even know their dead yet.

I could feel it suffocating me, squeezing me, but it was meeting resistance. Garra. He was fighting the sand. He was fighting, her, for me. Just when I was sure I was about to explode everything relaxed. I was still in the sand, and it was still squeezing me, but not in an 'I'll kill you way'. It took me a moment, but I realized—just from the warm feeling I was getting from the sand that this was Garra's way of an embrace.

He couldn't do it any other way. If he got close to anyone, or anyone close to him the sand would interfere. Slowly the sand began subside and I saw exactly what Garra had to do to get the sand off me.

He had to give his own blood. I looked at the cut on his right palm identical to the one on my left. I looked at my own kunai in his hand and there are no words to speak. I resume my position, on the rock, wrapping my arms around my legs. He mirrors me.

"How?" I asked in awe as I saw the blood dribble down from his hand. He was never able to cut himself before.

"Then I was trying to cut to gain pain," he said as he too watched the blood. "This time, I was trying to stop it."

"Which is the purpose of the sand anyway," I said knowledgably and he shook his head.

"No," he said in a faraway voice. "It is to keep me alive so that I will be able to drown the sand in blood to avenge—mother." He said mother as if it were a dirty word.

"So why…" I began trailing off and he shrugged. There was silence before he spoke again.

"I don't know what the repercussions of what you have done will be," he said slowly as he gazes upon the moon, avoiding my face.

"I know," I respond and I do know. No one has ever given their blood to the sand and lived.

"Why?" He demands of me anger flaring in his eyes. "Why would you do such a dumb and idiotic thing?"

"Love," I said softly. "Makes you do crazy things." Now I know that when people usually talk about love, it is relationship love. You're my soul mate, I'm your soul mate thing, and people talk about how powerful that is. But nothing, nothing is stronger than the love of a sibling.

"Onee-san?" He asks as he gazes down at his own cut palm.

"Yes, Garra?" I ask him trying not to get chocked up over the fact that he called me sister.

"I think," he paused to swallow. "I just may love you," he said and I felt warm tears run down my cheeks. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing else left to say. So we both sat there, side-by-side watching the moonset and the sun rise, in silence and I did not need that silence to make me bold.

I had found my brother and he had found me. We were once again a family, united by blood and united by sand and nothing would pull us apart again, because nothing is more powerful than sibling love.

I look down at the sand that protects him, and I scowl. Take that mother. Even your vengeance cannot pull us apart.

Only once, never again.

Because nothing—not type of love in existence, could be more powerful than what Garra and I have.

Nothing.

**-OoOoO-**

**AN: **Near the center of the story I felt that I needed to express strongly that it was just sibling love. People are dirty, and incest squicks me. I will never forgive the time someone dared me and by twin brother to tongue kiss—and I know that when most people think of love it is love for a person that you wish to have sexual relations with. Not the innocent side of love, and that is what I wanted to convey.

I think I might do epilogue…

**Dictionary:**

**Yashamaru- **Garra's Mother's sister or Garra's aunt. Tried to kill him when he was 6.

**Kankuro-** Garra and Temari's brother.

**Kazekage-** Garra, Kankuro, and Temari's father. Sacrificed his wife so that the demon would not escape. Gaara's father who ordered the Shuukaku be put into Gaara.

**Kunai-** This weapon is most often used as a projectile, much like the Shuriken. This weapon looks like a small dagger with a round handle, usually wrapped in cloth for grip, and has a ring at the end so that it can be picked up and thrown by just using one finger. This weapon can also be used as a knife in hand-to-hand combat.


End file.
